A Blade Reforged From The Ashes
by hylianangel300
Summary: After a long and tiring battle against the Star-Vaders Blaster blade is missing. without blade the Star-Vaders successfully took over Sanctuary most the units have lost hope. Now Ezel,Garmore,Marron and Gancelot are on a mission to find blade, so they can reclaim their home. AN: most of this is my personal head cannon and doesn't follow actual stated lore.
1. Chapter 1

Thunder clashes over head. Swords clash, arrows fly. Soldiers falling left and right from both sides. " I can't keep up with them" Llew said holding off a strike from a Star-Vader Krypton.

"You're telling me! At last you have a sword!" Marron yelled sending blasts of light at the attacking Link Joker.

"Move!" They heard a voice yell they ducked out of the way as Gancelot came running towards them with his sword raised. With one fell swoop of his sword. The attacking units fell.

"Thanks we owe you one!"

"Don't mention it. Where's blade?" Gancelot said knocking away enemies left and right. "I don't know, I haven't seen him." Marron said.

"I'm going to go find Ezel. Be careful" Gancelot yelled took off at full speed slashing any Star-Vaders in is way.

Meanwhile atop a cliff, Blaster Blade stood there. His sword and gold and white armor covered in blood. He stared at his enemy Infinite Zero Dragon. The mighty dragon swiped downward. At the last moment Blaster Blade jumped out of the way and stabbed his sword into the dragon's clawed hand. The dragon roared in pain. As Blaster Blade was pulling the sword out of the dragon. The dragons other hand side swiped Blaster Blade sending him flying towards the edge of the cliff. In a quick motion, he slammed his sword into the ground to catch himself. "That was close." He sighed as he saw he was only a few feet away from the edge. He looked up and saw Infinite Zero about to land another blow with his foot. He lifted up his sword to block but noticed his foot landed right next to him. "You missed" he said self-assuredly. Infinite Zero just let out a small laugh

"Or did I paladin?" suddenly he felt the earth shake and noticed the ground around him was cracking, grabbing his sword he jumped just as the earth fell down. But with fast thinking Infinite Zero threw his hand up and grabbed him tightly. Struggling Blaster Blade ended up dropping his sword when Infinite Zero ended up crushing his arm along with his ribs given the strength of the dragon.

"Damn it!" he growled in pain blood was starting to trickle out of the corner of his mouth

"So, Paladin it looks like you're in a bit of a situation aren't you?" the dragon laughed.

" I hope you haven't forgotten my name dragon!"

"The name of Sanctuary's legendary hero? Ahmes, the swordsmen of light though you go by Blaster Blade now and days. I wonder what would happen to sanctuary if it lost you?"

"Come again?" Blaster Blade growled.

"What if the Valiant Blaster Blade met his end at the bottom of cliff? Frankly it's not a very fitting way for a hero to die wouldn't you say? "Infinite Zero said approaching closer to the edge. Blaster Blade looked behind him and saw infinite Zero was holding him over the edge of the cliff. "may the guardian dragons have mercy on your soul Vanguard of the Paladins." He said throwing him over the edge.


	2. Chapter 2

"That was the last of them." Marron sighed in relief slumping down to the ground out of exhaustion

"You're telling me. That was the worst onslaught yet. But hey we won!"

"They are getting very relentless, that was the third wave this week. But with blade we have been able to hold them off with ease, speaking of which where he is?"

"Guys, guys! You have to come quickly!" Cheer up trumpeter said flying as fast as her wings could carry her towards the two.

"Slow down and breathe" They looked at her and saw her eyes were tearing up.

"What's wrong?"

"I found Blaster Blades sword. But… he wasn't with it…"

"What?" Llew and Marron's heart dropped.

"I only saw his sword up on that cliff over there."

"Trumpeter. Go tell Ezel and the rest to meet us there. Everything will be fine okay?"

"Okay…" she said as she flew off. Llew and Marron ran off to the cliff praying that by the time they get there Blaster Blade would be there. When they got to the top they gasped. All that was laying there was his sword.

"It can't be true…" Marron said putting his hand to his mouth. Llew ran to the edge and looked at the blanket of darkness that laid below the cliff.

"Blade!" he called. But all that responded back was an echo. Llew slumped down on to the ground trying to hold back the tears. Silently Marron went over and kneeled next to him putting his arm around his shoulder.

"How cute," they both turned around and on the top of cliff above them. Stood unrivaled Star-Vader Radon and Star Vader Francium

"Stay away from them!" yelled Garmore running up in front of Llew and Marron. Followed by Gancelot and Ezel.

"Were not here to fight, believe me if I was I would killed the two of them by now." francium smirked

"What did you do with Blade…? I swear if you touched him. I-"Garmore Said pointing his claws at the two.

"We didn't touch your precious Blade that was all Commander Infinite Zero Dragon. But from what we heard. The mighty Blaster Blade, met his end at the bottom of that cliff. Can't wait to read the history book on that one eh Francium?"

"Indeed and better yet General Chaos breaker is most pleased, with the outcome of this battle. Though we may have lost number wise, commander Infinite Zero gave us the best outcome of all. Killing Sanctuary's hero."

"Blade is not dead! He can't die!"

"Llew is right Blaster Blade has survived worst. With no more than a few scratches." Gancelot yelled.

"You two SHOULD know better by now us paladin's liberators, and non-alike don't die easily." Ezel yelled pointing one of his sword to the both of the Star-Vader's but the two jut laughed. "What's so funny?!"

"You paladins make us laugh. " Radon smirked "That cliff is a 20000 foot drop. The likely hood of a person serving that fall is at near zero percent."

"You paladins should face the truth, your shining blade is no more." The two laughed and teleported back through a portal.

"Damn them!" Garmore yelled.

"They're right…" They turned around to see Llew stabbing blaster blade's sword. Into the ground as a memorial marker. "We should accept it…Blade isn't coming back…we should go home and break the news to everyone." Llew said as he started his slow walk back to the main city of sanctuary.

"I'm going with him…you three can come when ever..." Marron said sadly. The three just stood there as the rain started to fall. Ezel sighed and went to the edge of the cliff and looked down. He stood there as the air grew more and more tense. Neither of the three willing to speak until Gancelot walked over to him.

"You don't think he's dead do you?" Gancelot questioned.

"Something just doesn't seem right about Blade being dead…"

"I have the same feeling. But we should head back…for the time being, to everyone blaster blade heroically died in battle…" Gancelot said turning to walk away with Garmore close behind. Ezel just sighed and followed the other two.


	3. Chapter 3

Back at sanctuary all of the citizens were putting the finishing touches on their decorations to welcome the brave heroes back home. On top of the palace balcony Ashlei stood smiling looking over the horizon to see their nation's flag flying triumphantly in the distance. She smiled thinking about her love and falling into his arms. She closed her eyes and heard the trumpet of their return. "Welcome home" she smiled and walked back into the palace to get ready. Back down the citizens of sanctuary lined the streets. Each trying to get a good spot to see their heroes. As the door opened. They all started to cheer, but all when silent when they saw the heroes were walking in looking defeated, Everyone looked at them concerned especially when Gancelot, Ezel and Garmore walked by but there was no blaster blade to be seen. All starting chatting amongst themselves questioning what happened on the battle field. The soldiers made their way to the palace, every one followed behind to figure out what happened. Garmore, Ezel and Gancelot just looked straight ahead entered the palace

"Llew is everything alright?" Akane asked running up to him. He looked down and saw Wingal sitting right next to her and he almost lost it, he turned away to hide his face so she wouldn't see he was crying. The three walked through the halls in silence trying to figure out how to break the news. The three stood outside the throne room and looked at the giant golden doors.

"How are we going to do this?" Garmore sighed. "I mean what are we going to say? How do you word a thing like this?" Ezel just sighed.

"We just have to flat out tell Alfred that Blade met his end heroically in battle. There's not really another way to word it." Ezel said in return.

"What about Lady Asheli?" Gancelot questioned.

"True….I never really thought how she would take it. Those two were engaged after all. How are we going to break the news to her?"

"The same way as we would tell Alfred. Lady Ashlei is a strong women. One of the strongest I know. Yes she will take it even harder. But, she wouldn't want us to lie."

"I guess you're right." Gancelot sighed. "We might as well get it over with…" The three took a deep breath and opened the giant golden doors.

"Welcome home gentleman, I take it you were successful?" the three walked to the steps of the throne and bowed.

"Yes, the Link Joker were fended off it was indeed a successful win."

"Excuse me gentleman." the three looked up to see Ashlei and Amaterasu standing next to Alfred. "Where is Blaster Blade? I surely thought he would be with you." They looked at her and Alfred. The three were silent.

"Did something happen…?" Ashlei asked concerned.

"I'm sorry my ladies and my lord but Blaster Blade…he…

"Yes what about him?"

"Blaster Blade is dead…" Ezel Said. Bowing his head. Ashlei's eyes grew wide, she stood there her eyes tearing up. Alfred just sat there and closed his eyes.

"That can't be true. It just can't be…"

"I'm afraid it is my lady" Ezel said "He heroically died in battle to protect sanctuary. His death was not in vain."

Ashlei crumpled to the floor Crying. Amaterasu got down on the ground next to her and embraced her. The three of them couldn't bear to look at her. Her sobs breaking their heart. Alfred still sat there with his eyes closed, even the mighty King of Knights himself was trying to hold back the tears, that the knight who was his best friend since he was a child, who went with him into every battle, who was there when he ascended the throne was dead. He got up from his throne and slowly walked outside to the steps of the palace where everyone from United Sanctuary was waiting to see what has happened. He looked upon his people and sighed still trying holding back the tears.

"My friends…I am afraid I have to bare unfortunate news…our hero, Blaster Blade, has met his end heroically in battle against the Link joker." All everyone gasped and many started to cry over the news that their hero was dead.

"Your majesty may I make a suggestion?" Alfred looked up to Spectral Duke Dragon making his way towards the front. Everyone got out of the dragons way Alfred glared at him, He was one of the most unfitting units belonging to the Gold Paladins his dark gold, body and gigantic scythe standing out from the other dragons "What is your suggestion...?" Alfred sternly said

"I say tomorrow we hold a service to honor our fallen hero" Alfred nodded in agreement.

"Very well for the time being. Please return to your homes and make preparations for tomorrow." with that said Alfred turned around and entered the palace while everyone else sulked back home. Spectral duke dragon smirked and flew away back to the outskirts of sanctuary.

"You're late" chaos breaker growled as Spectral duke dragon landed.

"Please forgive me, but I have news that will be most pleasing."

"What is it? Speak dragon!"

"The service is being held tomorrow morning. We can proceed as planned my lord." Chaos Breaker smirked and laughed

"Very good, now it's my turn to repay you for your work to get all the information these past few months. What is the one thing you desire?"

"I want to become one of you, I want to have the power of the void." He slyly smiled

"Amusing a Gold Paladin wanting to become a link joker. Very well then, that can be arranged." Chaos breaker raised his hand grabbed spectral dragons head. Red lighting shot out and spectral dragon roared. Chaos breaker let go and watched as spectral duke dragon began to transform. The dragon roared in pain as the dragons body started to mutate. Chaos Breaker stood there watching with a sadistic look on his face. Nothing gave him more pleasure then seeing units becoming one with The Void. Once the lighting faded. The dragon rose from the ground his now bright yellow eyes staring at Chaos Breaker. "I welcome thee Dark Band Dragon."

"The pleasure is all mine, on the morrow sanctuary will belong to you the new king." Dark Band Dragon bowed. Chaos Breaker smiled wickedly looking over sanctuary

"Indeed, sanctuary shall fall after all these years it will be mine!" the two Dragons laughed in excitement that the proud nation of United Sanctuary will finally fall to the power of the void.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning the streets were filled with somber all of the citizens were all gathered outside the palace. Inside Alfred stood looking at himself in the mirror as he sighed heavily. "Everything alright my love?" Alfred looked behind him. And saw Amaterasu standing in front of the door.

"Never in my life. I thought I would have to do this…"

"I know, but it'll work out somehow. You put the weight of the world on Blade; something was bound to happen eventually." Amaterasu snuck up behind Alfred and wrapped her arms around him. "You know all is not lost, dear. We have each other and we have Sanctuary itself, standing strong to all in our path."

Alfred felt the flare of his soul well once more. "You're right my dear. Something feels off about this….is he truly dead? I can't fathom it. We found his sword but…."

"You didn't find the man behind the sword. And we both know Blaster Blade would never fall to The Void. Not with Aichi behind him." Amaterasu felt her soul flare up as well. "Now go out there and inspire our people. Your voice commands all, your sword brought justice to this land. If anyone can salvage this situation, it is you."

"Thank you my dear." he said getting up and giving her a kiss. Alfred slammed open the doors to sanctuary, and all stood at attention as the doors of the palace courtyard cracked open with thunderous sound. "My friends, we gather here today to pay tribute and honor our fallen hero. May he ever be remembered for his brave and valiant effort to Protect us from the incarnations of The Void and Link Joker Them self's. He was always loyal to his friends and fellow Soldiers, never giving up on them, or the battle until we had victory. But do not worry and heed my call! Tough our hero is now resting with the Great Guardian Dragon of Sanctuary. We cannot and will not be broken, we cannot and will not be stopped, and we shall never fall to something as mindless and soulless as The Void! We are the protectors and liberators of sanctuary! The proud protectors of light! Band together now in our hour of strife and strike down this evil! Our shining Blade lies somewhere in the darkness! The world will never end as long as a single blade stands!" Alfred's voice struck with the tenacity of thunder, and all in attendance felt the burning spirit of justice well from deep within their hearts and souls.

"But what are you without a hero, little king?" Alfred responded with lightning quick reaction time to block a blow from an unseen blade. "What…h-how it can't be." Alfred was taken back in disbelief at what he saw. It was the same Dragon he and his father fought all those years ago.

"You don't remember? Well then if I must refresh your memory the name of the one who shall ruin you… is ChAos BREaKer DrAgoN, FiLtHY PaLAdIn."

Limitless numbers of Link Joker units appeared within the sanctuary limits, and chaos erupted in the crowd. Ashlei rushed to Alfred's side but was blown back by Chaos Breaker's scythe. It was clear a battle for the future was about to begin as Chaos Breaker loomed silently over the raised sword of the King of Knights.

"Where…where am I?" Blaster blade said opening his eyes slowly adjusting to the light. He tried to sit up but hissed in pain and collapsed again. He looked up at the sky as he rolled over on to his back and saw the cliff from which he fell. "I survived that fall, heh stupid dragon thought he could kill me." He laughed but without causing a coughing fit. He looked up at the sky some more and wondered how long he was out. He sighed and managed to pull himself up to a sitting position and dragged himself over to a tree hissing in pain in the process. When he got to the tree he slowly turned his body around breathing heavily. He dreaded the fact he had to remove his armor but he knew he had to. He took a deep breath as He painstakingly took off his armor one piece at a time. Once he was done he looked down and saw his ankle and leg was dislocated along with his arm broken in several places He looked over and noticed his shoulder was dislocated as well along with a still slightly bleeding gash on his side and was covered with bruises And cuts. "Damn it" he growled putting his good hand. Over his side to try and staunch the bleeding. He felt himself loose conscious as his eyes closed and fell into a dreamless state.

Back at Sanctuary almost everything was a blaze. Units filled the streets holding off the Link Joker the best they can. After several hours Alfred was still standing strong against Chaos Breaker while Ezel, Gancelot and Garmore were holding their own against the other dragon commanders.

"You are indeed a strong for a lowly paladin, still not worthy in my books to be called king just like your father." Chaos breaker said slashing downward with his giant scythe, Alfred blocked again but the indirect shock wave knocked him back.

"Do not underestimate the strength and will of a paladin we will fight until our foe is vanquished! My father taught me that! And it holds truth. We will vanquish you!" Alfred raised his sword to strike but suddenly he heard something behind him, and he immediately swung around to meet the blade of Dark Band Dragon, the dragon Glared at the King of Knights. As Alfred stared into the yellow soulless eyes of the Dragon.

"I will do what I must to protect my future King!" it hissed

"As Will I for my Friends!" The two kept locking blades nether willing to let go. Chaos Breaker smirked and raised his scythe taking The Opportunity. Suddenly Alfred felt a sharp sting across his back. He fell to his knees and dropped his sword.

"You will pay dragon!" Ashlei said running up to Alfred with her sword drawn. "You stay out of this. This is between us. Dark Band take care of her." Chaos Breaker commanded.

"With pleasure my lord," As Dark Band flew over to Ashlei. Chaos Breaker went to land another blow on Alfred but Alfred dodged out of the way. And picked up his sword. "You can't kill the King of Knights! You will fail demon mark my words!" he yelled jumping up in the air and landing a blow down Chaos Breakers face. The dragon Roared loudly in pain as black blood started running down into the dragon's eye.

"You nearly blinded me! You paladin scum!" he yelled slashing down with his scythe Alfred dodged out of the way again and with a slash of his sword he hit chaos breakers arm. The dragon hissed and took his hand side swiped Alfred knocking him to the ground. Chaos Breaker took this opportunity to pin him with his foot. "Well it looks like we have reached an end. What a pity, you paladins are hopeless without Blaster Blade it's almost laughable really. Look how easy you fell."

"We will never fail! As long as there is a flame within our hearts!"

"Look around you Alfred, your subjects are dying they are unable to handle the true unbridled power of Link Joker! Your father failed to kill me, and looked you failed as well. If I remember correctly your brother wasn't there to protect you. lucky you had Blaster blade, but he isn't here this time. Nor is Ezel No one can save you now. Once you're out of the way, I will be hailed as king!"

"You're joking. You really think that defeating me in battle will make them automatically respect you and call you king? I live in the hearts of all my subjects who I call my friends, you will never earn that nor will they hail you as king!"

"Well then, if they choose not to accept me as king, I have ways of making them!" chaos breaker raised his scythe "starting by locking you!" and with a strike, the king of knights was locked. The dragon flew up into the air and with a loud victorious roar every one turned to look. "Behold sanctuary, your kingdom has falling." He said holding the locked Alfred in his hand, every one gasped. Most dropped their weapons beside Gancelot, Ezel and Garmore. "Now bow down to your new king!"

"We will never bow down to you!" Marron yelled.

"Is that so? Well then I will make you all bow instead," with a wave of his Hand a red shock wave flew out from it. As it passed over the citizens, they yelled in pain and fell to the ground. Chaos breaker just laughed as the Paladins forcefully bowed to the new king of the fallen Sanctuary.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning Blaster blade finally awoke his eyes adjusting to the light. He moved slightly and found he could move his body without any pain. "So you're finally awake I took the liberty of healing you wounds for you." He looked over and saw Zuitan and his dragon resting by the water fall.

"Who are you? And where am I?" he said getting up from the tree and stretching.

"Sorry. My title is Supreme Army Eradicator Zuitan and you will address me a such. And you're in the Outskirts of the Dragon Empire. "

"I'm-"

"I know who you are. There's only one person who has that armor. The rumors turned out not to be true after all."

"What do you mean?"

"Everyone thinks you died in battle. Emperor Descendent was surprised at the news along with Overlord."

"What…?"

"I'm not going to tell anyone you're alive. If I did it wouldn't change anything."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"I shouldn't tell you but, why not it will save you the horror of finding out for yourself. Sanctuary has fallen to the Void."

"You're kidding me? If this is some sort of joke it isn't funny…" he growled.

"I'm not joking. You can choose not to believe me if you want." Blaster blade just huffed.

"I need to get home."

"I'm assuming you want your sword back. I also assume your sword is on the top of that cliff from which you fell."

"How do you know all this?"

"I do scouting missions for Emperor Descendent I'm also his right hand man as well. What I can tell from your injuries you were in battle. You got knocked off that cliff right above there and you did not have your sword with you. Which is odd since your sword is such a legendary blade. Since I'm in a good mood. You may borrow my dragon. He will take you to the top of the cliff to grab your sword, then take you to the border of the central city. He dares not go any farther.

"Thank you. I greatly appreciate it." Blaster Blade said walking over to Zuitan and his dragon. The Dragon looked at him and growled slightly "Are you sure he is okay with this."

"He will be. Won't you?" he said looking at his dragon. The dragon just bowed his head. "Good boy" he said petting it. He knows what to do all you have do is get on his back and hold on. Got it?"

"Yes, and thank you again."

"Its fine now get out of here. Before anyone sees you. We don't take kindly to others being in our Empire unannounced." Blaster blade got on to the dragons back. Once he was situated Zuitan whispered the dragon a command and within a second the dragon took off.

After a few hours they were at the outskirts of the capital. The dragon descended and blaster blade jumped off. "Thank you." The dragon nodded in response and flew away. Blaster blade ran to the top of the hill that over looked his home. As he reached the top he stopped dead in his tracks. "Dear Soul Saver no…" his eyes grew wide as he looked upon his home. Black clouds filled the sky and lighting surged through it. He looked over to the palace and saw a giant black and red ring around it.

"How…how could this happen?" He then thought about what Zuitan said back in the ravine. His eyes grew wide with the realization "I wasn't there to help them fend off Link Joker. Their defense was down because they were mourning my death…it's all my fault…they fell because of me…" He threw his hand up to his mouth to stop himself from being sick about what had happen. Then he fell to the ground as he hung his head he could feel his eyes start to tear up.

"I'm sorry my king I have failed you…" for the first time since he was a child he cried. He sat their sobbing for hours it seemed for his once proud nation that now laid in darkness. Once no more tears were shed He slowly got up for the ground. He looked upon his nation one last time. "I'm sorry…" he whispered as he felt his eyes starting to tear up again. He turned around and headed in the opposite direction not knowing where he would go.


End file.
